


The Beginnings of a Legend

by JennaKayser



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Rewrite, Female Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaKayser/pseuds/JennaKayser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young fatherless girl sets out of her home village and heads over to the city of future legends. What kind of adventures she'll find in a place where magic is outlawed and where a crown prince doesn't bring much hope for the people about future? And what about a dragon who feels oddly familiar but likes to be vague over everything else? (+15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write an essay about the history of western literature but this happened instead. So, who ever is reading this: you're welcome. This is going to be a bigger series, a rewrite basically. I have a lot of ideas and some more and less major changes to the story line but you'll see. This is my first attempt at fanfiction and English isn't my mother language (all hail Finland), just saying guys... If you want to know more about anything just ask and I'll be back for the second chapter. Enjoy!

"Have you got everything, your dress, undergarments, enough food? How about your personal stuff?"  
"Yes mom, I have everything. You checked twice already" Merlin sighs softly to her fussing mother. She was about ready to go but Hunith seems to want to keep her daughter in the house with her a little bit more. She's not the only one. Merlin too wants this moment to stop for a little while longer.

"Oh, Will gave me this. Tuck your braid in, it'll hide your hair. We thought it will be safer for you to travel as a boy."  
"Thank you mom, it's perfect." Merlin puts on the brown cap her mother handed to her. She doesn't really get the idea of crossdressing, She thinks she is still a bit too feminine to really go as a young boy rather than a young girl. It's a bit ridiculous really. Merlin thinks about all the bindings and clothes it took to disguise her. She comes to the conclusion that at least from far she'll look convincing.

Hunith was still pacing around their little cottage, checking if her daughter will need anything. Merlin takes in the sight fondly, trying to memorize every little detail of her dear mom. Hunith is very pretty, beautiful really. Merlin thinks she was a heartbreaker when she were younger. Well, at least before her. Who'd want to father a bastard child after all, she thinks bitterly. Merlin wants to think that her father loved her, but why would he have left if he did? Her mom doesn't like to talk about it. She has asked, but the subject pains Hunith so much she eventually dropped her questioning. She knows Hunith loved him. Merlin can see it in her eyes in a flash before the pain whenever she mention her father in any way.

Hunith gets a piece of parchment from a jar and reads it through. Merlin wonders what it says. Knowing her mom it's a list of things she thinks Merlin will need for her journey and new life, but instead of putting it back she folds it and  
"It's a letter to Uncle Gaius. Could you please give it to him when you arrive?"  
"Of course mom, you can count on me. What does it say?"  
"Oh, just a little of our happenings in here, which isn't much as you know. But he's old and will be glad to hear a little about me too." Merlin smiles to her mother and grabs her in to a hug. Hunith smells wonderful in Merlin's opinion, like fields and forest and a bit of herbs. She smells like mothers do.

Merlin closes her eyes and tries to fight back the tears. It's the first time in her entire life she'll be leaving Hunith alone for more than a few hours. She's afraid that her mom will grew lonely or fall ill or something and she can't manage life without Merlin. She really doesn't want to leave her alone.

Hunith sensing her daughters distress strokes her hair and murmurs comforting words to her dearest softly. "My dear girl, you'll be fine. Gaius may be strict and old, but he loves you and will be a terrific teacher. You know he thought me how to read and write. He's a very wise man. You'll be fine."

Merlin wants to tell her why she feels upset, that she doesn't care about herself and her life and that she's worried about her mother but Hunith would only tell her off for concerning herself with Hunith's well being rather than her own. So she just tightens her hold and lingers a little while longer.

"I love you mom"  
"And I love you my little bird"

With a last little squeeze Merlin steps out of the embrace and with a wave slings her belongings to her back and walks out of the house.

Ealdor looks the same as always on this Tuesday morning.. Few houses here and there, few fields here and there. The two cows they have in their village are already out in the field but the chickens are still sleeping like most of the villagers. There's a little morning fog in the air so Merlin hopes she'll get to leave unnoticed by everyone. Unfortunately in her opinion, she has no such luck. Will is leaning on the village's fence with a slightly disapproving frown on his face, waiting for Merlin to arrive next to him.

"I see lil' sis is sneaking around all by herself. That isn't an approved behavior for a good lil' girly, isn't it?"  
"Shut it you git."  
"Ah ah ah, language Merlin."

Merlin laughs a little and walks to him. Will's eyes are twinkling with mischief and his lips are tucking in to a boyish grin. Merlin pouts and joins him in the joke.  
"You know I'm a big girl. I'm eighteen years old. I can take care of myself" she declares with a childish voice.

Will's good mood seems to deflate at that comment. He's sad and worried to see her go but there isn't anything to do about it now. "I know" he answers solemnly. "I just hope you didn't have to leave, and don't you dare say otherwise. You have a knack for adventure and now you'll finally see the bigger world outside Ealdor."

Merlin tries to find words to deny him, but when she finds none she just grins disheartenedly and remarks about how amazing Camelot must be.

"Ealdor will be even smaller without you here."  
"Yeah, like that would be possible."  
"It's a day and a half's walk. You should probably go. I'll miss you."  
"Don't you have too much fun without me."  
"Yeah, like that would be possible." Merlin grins when Will fires her words back at her and with a hug for her best friend she finally sets a foot out of her home village.

* * *

The day walking is beautiful. It's sunny but cool spring day and the birds are singing finally after the long winter. Merlin got to travel more length of her journey on the first day than she intended to so she should arrive at Camelot by mid day tomorrow. Now it's getting quite dark already since the days aren't that long yet so she has gathered some firewood and lit a flame to them. Merlin can't catch sleep though. She thinks about her mother, Gaius and her new life. She got curious about her moms letter so she read it after she got settled for the night. Merlin knows that it wasn't for her to read but she couldn't help it. She's reading the letter again and again carefully, trying to make out what exactly is her mom trying to tell with it.

"My dear Gaius,  
I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both.  
Hunith"

Was she a burden to her mom? Is magic a bad thing since her mother wishes she didn't have it? Why can't she help her? Why Gaius and not Hunith herself? Could she become evil? Is she a monster? These and tons of other similar questions swirl around in her mind and confuse her further. Why does she have to go to Camelot? It's not that she doesn't love a good adventure but still, her mother sent her away. These thoughts plague Merlin's mind until she drifts to sleep from exhaustion. Her last thought is a wish to God to remain at peace this night without anyone to disrupt her dreams.

* * *

The last part of her journey is the most difficult. The forest is thick and the ground still slippery from last night's coldness. But the minute Merlin sees the great white walls of Camelot she thinks everything is worth it. The sky is blue above the tall towers that each has a bright red flag flying on top. The rooftops looks like they are made of pure silver while the white tiles glimmers almost gold in the bright sun. The castle has a feeling of festival surrounding it but even though it's still a while away Merlin senses a bit of sadness and grief vibrating from the great city. It is a curious thing and it makes Merlin want to get there even faster than before.

Just as Merlin is taking the first step in the final phase of her journey she hear hooves clattering on the ground coming towards her. Before she can turn around something knocks her in the head and another thing grabs her pack and rides away. Merlin feels a little dazed but stands up quickly and starts cursing the thieves.

"You bastards, that's all I have! Why don't you steal from someone of your equal or better yet superior! They would probably have something to offer you cowards! I hope you like that dress!"

When the thieves have vanished from eyes sight Merlin continues her way grumbling about damned back boneless bandits though after the annoyance wears of a little she will be greatful that she placed her mothers letter, a bit of gold and her craving of a dragon in a little pouch on her belt.

Camelot's lower towns streets are full of life and colours. There's more people than Merlin has ever seen in her entire life her seen people consisting of Ealdor and a few passing travelers by the years. The festive feeling is more intense than it was from the outside of the gates but Camelotians seem to be a bit cautious. She wonders how that comes and tries to figure out the source of the grief she felt before. When she finally enters the courtyard a deep proud voice stops her in front of a chopping block.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Uther Pendragon stands tall and regal on a balcony surrounded by red caped men who Merlin reckons to be either knights or guards. A faint panic starts to born in her chest in the kings words. Magic is illegal? Banned with a death sentence? Uther Pendragon gives his sign to the executioner and in a second Thomas Collins is beheaded. Merlin doesn't hear the gasps

of the crowd or the speech of the king. All she can think about is the fresh wave of grief that flashes over her. It's more sorrowful and angry than the one she felt before but she can tell the source is from the same old woman that her eyes fell on the moment Collins' head rolled over the pavement.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son!" Tears gather in Merlin's eyes from the intensity of the woman's emotions and from sympathy. This is what it feels to lose one's own child. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

Uther gives an order to seize the old woman but she is gone the moment the order is given. When the feeling of vengeance is gone she feels a different emotion and her eyes find a glimpse of raven black hair in one of the castle's windows but the person is gone before she can see their face just like the emotion is gone before she can figure out just what exactly it is.

* * *

The court physicians chambers are in one of the towers and Merlin just has to wonder how practical that can be. How many sick people can have the strength to climb the stairs and how hard is it to carry injured ones in a rounded and narrow staircase? It is probably pretty annoying after a few times she believes. The door to the chambers is a grey wooded one with a simple iron ring on the left side which allows the door to open inwards. On the inside the chamber is filled with many books, herbs and pots and containers with some very random things lying around here and there. Like the rabbit shaped mask on the table closest to the door. Or the gray ball on a opposite stool which reminds Merlin of a blowfish from one tales she has heard from the travelers.

There is a old man in a shaky looking loft who Merlin assumes to be her great uncle Gaius. He doesn't seem to notice her entering so she calls him a few times but when he turns around to see who the arriver is the railing of the loft breaks and he falls. Time seems to slow down around the chamber and Merlin wills a bed move towards the falling man from the corner and a second later Gaius is laying on is bed in a great cloud of dust.

"What did you just do?!" Merlin hesitates and thinks if she can get herself off of this one.  
"Tell me!"  
"I—I-I have no idea what happened." She stutters and mentally slaps herself. Barely half an hour in Camelot and she is already in trouble she can't get out, at least not like this!  
"If anyone had seen that..."  
"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..." And down we go.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"  
"Nowhere. " Even better  
"So how is it you know magic?"  
"I don't. "  
"Where did you study? Answer me!" Cold fear starts to make it's way to Merlin. Caught by a first person she talks to in Camelot, that must be a record. So she speaks the truth after a lost fight.  
"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught."  
"Are you lying to me, boy?" She's too terrified to make the correction. What does it matter anyway?  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"The truth!"  
"I was born like this!"  
"That's impossible!"  
"And yet here I am!"

Gaius looks taken back a little by this and Merlin's face is set in defiance. She hates people doubting her existence and persona. The old man recovers fairly quickly who she is confusion and a hint of annoyance lining his features.  
"Oh, erm... I do have this letter for you... from my mother." She get's the piece of parchment from her pouch and hands it over.  
"I don't have my glasses."  
"Oh, my name is Merlin" She is a little more relaxed and she grins slightly out of relief that the little episode is over at least for now.

"Hunith's... son?" He asks doutbfully. "I thought she had a daughter and a daughter only."  
"Oh, I am a girl. This outfit must be more convincing than I thought after all."  
Gaius doesn't comment on her musings and exclaims after pause that she shouldn't have arrived till Wednesday. "Um, it is Wednesday" she tells him quietly. The situation would probably be amusing if Merlin wasn't still a bit afraid about her faith in Camelot.

The physician points to a little door in the back of the main chamber and tells her to put her things away in there. Merlin goes to do as he says but hesitates at the stairs and turns around to look at her great uncle not quite meeting his eyes.  
"You- you won't say anything about, erm..."  
"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." She acknowledges him with a little nod and hurries in the back room.

She sighs out of relief leaning against the now closed door. Her mother would have dragged her out of the grave and killed her again if she had gotten herself executed in the first day. She grimaces for her lack of lying skills when she recalls the moment in her mind. Life is going to be hard if she can't pull herself together and fast. Well, at least she got her adventure.

When the night has fallen she opens up the window in her room and looks down at the city. When she thought that Camelot from the outside was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen she contemplates her opinion night. The soft lights dancing around the lower town with faint music playing gives her a feeling of peace. Its beauty is very different from the magnificent walls in the sun light but just as beautiful in every way.

She drifts to sleep with the cool wind brushing against her skin from the open window and the voices of the lower town easing up with her thoughts. Her dreams are filled with images from her childhood, emotions of sorrow and grief of losing ones child and a deep faintly familiar voice calling her name.


	2. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is here! You'll see the first obvious changes I have made to the series here and we'll see how it affects the future. Oh, that sounds dramatic, hah. I hope you enjoy and since I forgot to put a disclaimer to the last chapter I'll just tell you guys here that no, I do not own Merlin (like everyone didn't know that already)

Morning found Merlin rested and excited. Very excited. She could barely wait to get to explore the beautiful city, the castle and it's people. But then the reality crashed down to her and she remembered that she didn't have anything anymore, besides the clothes she traveled in and the carved dragon toy. The bit of money she had would never be enough for even a dress. She puts on the grey breeches, blue tunic with a belt and decides to go all over and put on the red neckerchief too.

She crept in the main chamber and found Gaius already up and about preparing breakfast. "I got you water, you didn't wash last night." She apologizes, though he doesn't seem to pay her any mind at all. She sits on the table and the physician sets a bowl of very watery and grey coloured porridge. She didn't have the courage to complain, why would she anyway. This is all she has eaten all her life basically.

Gaius watches his niece carefully when she is eating. Merlin has very messy hair, unruly curls that are almost black in a weirdly warm way. Her eyes are bright blue with just a little greenish hint on them. It makes him think about ocean which he once saw on his youth. It's a very unique colour between azure and turquoise. Her skin is milky pale which is and oddity too since Merlin is a farm girl. Her features bear innocence and youth even though her eyes are wise. Oval face, sharp cheekbones, long pointed nose and pale rose coloured lips where you'd wish to see a smile on.

He stops his musings and recalls last nights events all over again. The old physician decides to too a little experiment. He goes and nudges the bucket of water he got earlier to the floor. It doesn't fell all the way but frozes midair for a moment before crashes. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" He's got to admit it, she is a very curious case.

"I don't know any spells."  
"Then what did you do? There must be something."  
"It just happens." Merlin gets a floor cloth and starts to clean the wet area. Gaius, still a little amazed by his niece, is thinking rapidly how to keep such a magical person safe in a city like Camelot.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." He places a worn pouch and a little glass vial to the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."  
"Okay"  
"And here." Gaius gives her a sandwich with some ham on it. She smiles to the kind gesture and Gaius finds he was right about that smile. It brightens up a whole room and his heart with it. She starts to leave for her assignment but he stops her out of curiosity.

"Wait a second Merlin. What is your full name? Did Hunith give you more than just one?"  
"Merlin Enya, meaning little fire, though I have no idea where that came from. Why do you ask Gaius?" A little pang of sadness and shame flows through Gaius with that name. Enya... He knows exactly why Hunith gave her that name.  
"It is so I can lecture you properly, now off you go." She goes through the door munching her sandwich but Gaius stops her one more time at the door way.  
"Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." She salutes seriously, puts her hat on and disappears in to the hallway.

* * *

 

Two deliveries wasn't too bad, Merlin thinks, when her feet are tracking their way to the lower town. She's passing an area where there are young men with a bunch of weapons and an audience. A training ground then. Her eyes fall on blonde man wearing a red tunic and some metal plates with an arrogant air around him. He is handsome, she has to admit, but on a first glance she just sees his attitude. She stays on her spot and watches the man bullying another man with brown patch of curls and clothes that aren't the same quality as other's.

"Where's the target?" the blonde one asks the other.  
"There, Sir?" Merlin figures that the brown haired man is probably the blondes servant by the way they interact with each other. Though she can also tell that the servant doesn't like his job. She doesn't envy him.

"It's into the sun?"  
"But, it's not that bright."  
"A bit like you, then?" A surge of annoyance for the blonde prat goes through Merlin and she can tell that she won't like this man very much. Hopefully she doesn't have to see him often.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" She hears the blonde man muttering something about lesson teaching and he throws a knife to the target the servant is holding. Yells of "don't stop", "keep moving" and a remark of "we want some moving target practice" flows through the ground accompanied with laughter from the 'noble men'. The poor servant falls with the target and Merlin having enough about this whole situation steps up and stops the target.

"Come on, that's enough," she declares to the blonde.  
"What?"  
"You have had your fun my friend." The git seems to be annoyed too but he doesn't have the right, she thinks.

"Do I know you?" he asks and that takes Merlin a bit by surprise. Where is he coming with this?  
"Er, I'm Merlin."  
"So I don't know you." _Obviously_.  
"No."  
"Yet you called me 'friend'." _Oh, he thinks he's so clever_.  
"That was my mistake." She says a smirk playing on her lips with a comeback in mind.  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." She turns to walk away and continue her way to the lower town, maybe she could find work to purchase a new dress, but her plans are again drafted by the same annoying blonde git of whom she really wants to get rid of. Now.

"Or I one who could be so stupid."  
"Is that all you can come up with?" Merlin mutters quietly to herself before turning back around and not giving the blonde the satisfaction of having the last word.

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"  
"Um, no..." she states not just a little confused.

"Do you want me to teach you then?" Her confusion changes to hurt and embarrassment in a second.  
"Do you have any idea how insulting that is?" She slaps him with anger blazing in her eyes but the git just seems amused. She can hear some shocked muttering all around her, but she is in too deep to care.  
"You hit like a girl. Come on, is it the best you've got? Come on!"

Merlin takes a swing to the smirking man not caring if he's a knight or not. She just wants to wipe a little bit of that arrogance away. The crowd gasps in surprise and she doesn't have the time to think why. When the blonde twists her wrist behind her back pain flows through her whole arm and the hat falls away from her head. In a second she is released and she is left to the ground gasping through the lingering pain.

The blonde man is watching her with mixed surprise and annoyance. His mouth is moving without constructing any words. He finally says "You are a girl," with a amusingly dumb look on his face.

"Congratulation. You have just stated the obvious."  
He looks angry about her words and gestures to some guards to come forward.

"Take her to the dungeons. She can think about respect and her lack of it. Maybe she'll figure out how to improve it."  
"You, I mean you, who just bullied a servant and insulted a woman talk to me about respect. Who do you think you are, the king?" _I can't believe him_!  
"No, I'm his son. Arthur." _Oh shit_.

* * *

 

The dungeon was a bit depressive place. The walls were rough stone and there was just a bit of hay softening the fall when the two guard had roughly thrown her to the cell. Merlin was now sitting her bag against the cold stone and watching the day fade a way in the small barred window. The servant had visited her earlier. She had learned that his name was Morris and he was indeed Arthur's personal manservant. At least he was until Arthur had sacked him after the incident. Merlin had tried to apologize to him but he wasn't too concerned. After all he hated the job and Arthur would keep him working until he found a replacement.

The wooden barred door opened and a fully armored person stepped in to the cell. He was obviously a knight and that made Merlin very puzzled. Why would a knight pay her a visit?

The knight was watching her curiously with his grayish blue eyes. He was a well build, obviously from the years of physical training and he had very curly dark blond hair which looked almost light brown with a reddish hint in the soft light coming from the window and flames outside the cell. She was watching him warily but after a while she recognized a twitch of amusement playing on his lips.

"You must be Merlin since we don't have any other prisoners at the moment and I heard a rumour that the prince threw a girl in the dungeon," he stated more than asked, humour glinting in his eyes.

"You'll stand correct sir knight," she admits though she probably didn't need to. She feels a bit threatened with his presence. It's the killing for using magic thing though how would the knight now? She feels just a little reassured with the knowledge that she hasn't used any magic today.

"May I ask you, what did you do to deserve a night in here?"  
"He may or may not have implied something insulting and I may or may not have slapped him." The knight's curiosity seems to grow with each of her answers.  
"And what did he may or may not have implied?"  
"He asked if I'd like to take lessons from him in knee walking." The knight grimaced to her words and didn't look too pleased with his prince. He sits down comfortably and Merlin relaxes fully with this gesture.

"I'm Leon. I am the head of the guards in Camelot and me and the prince went through our knight training together. You could say we know each other pretty well."  
"Oh, so tell me Leon. Is he always such a prat or just in front of his men?" Leon chuckled to her words before answering though dodging her question.  
"I don't think

I'm the right person to answer that. Though to be honest I think Kay would say he deserved a good slap in the face." Merlin grins and thinks that she probably has found her first friend in Camelot excluding her great uncle.

"I like you Sir Leon. It's a pleasure to meet you." Merlin smiles to him genuinely and offers her hand to shake. He takes it and smiles back. His grip is firm and very formal, but she figures it's because of his training.  
"Mine too."

They just sit in a comfortable silence for a while. The air is filled with familiarity between the two even though it should be odd since they just met. But they both are okay with it. After a while Leon asks about her family and why she has come to Camelot and after that they leap in a deep conversation. She learns that Leon has born in Camelot, he is 25 years old and his father died when he were 6 and many other facts. Merlin on the other hand tells him about Gaius and her mother and Will back home. She tells him that her birthday is in the autumn and that she is currently eighteen. Leon tell stories about Camelot that the maid in his household used to told him and her kids before she died. They share a good time and Merlin forgets that she is in a dungeon to begin with until Leon has to live on night duty and she tries to fall asleep after that.

* * *

 

The same familiar voice calling Merlin plagued her dreams again and eventually woke her up in the morning. The voice was coming from somewhere underneath the floor so she pressed her ear to listen more carefully.

"Merlin!"

Gaius stormed in to the cell in exasperation before turning to her and starting his first lecture.  
"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." She apologizes, which she has been a lot lately, and puts her head down in a shame. Gaius has that kind of effect on people.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she exclaims enthusiastically before it drowns on the sight of Gaius' disapproving whole face frown.  
"I won't forget this."  
"Well, there is a small price to pay," he says seriously before smiling when Merlin sees Leon standing in the doorway with that humoured smile on his lips.

When Merlin sees the stocks she turns to her escort with an accusatory finger pointed towards him and her uncle.  
"Leon! You knew about this, didn't you. I smell conspiracy."  
The knight just laughed at her before locking her to the wood. She saw a bunch of kids already waiting for her and she glares at her new friend.  
"You got me an audience too?"  
"No, that was Gaius. He asked me to release you and I had to take you here to complete your punishment. He told the kids that today they'll have someone to aim at," he answers with a laugh. Merlin's glare turns to Gaius who laughs as the first fruits make a contact with her face.

"Thanks!" she shouts at him before her uncle disappears to his work.

She is spitting some tomatoes from her mouth when a beautiful dark skinned and dark haired woman approaches her. The kids have hone looking for more fruits and vegetables so she and the woman are in a safe zone at least for the moment.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen," the newcomer introduces in a softy flowing voice which Merlin thinks would be goodly suited for singing. "I'm the lady Morgana's maid."

The name doesn't say anything to Merlin so she just answers with a simple right and introduces herself back a bit awkwardly.  
"...although most people call me idiot," she finishes with a similiar manner.

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave," Guinevere disagrees quickly.  
"It was stupid." Merlin can finally admit that, but she still doesn't regret stepping up to that prat.  
"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him,"  
"Oh, I...I can beat him."  
"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."  
"I didn't mean physically. I'd have no change, but in a battle of wits? Any day!"

Guinevere laughs brightly at that. "I'm sure you're stronger than you look. Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men. It's great you stood up to him."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he's a bully. I'm very impressed. You are in a different league, being a woman, and even if you were a guy you wouldn't appear to be this hero type."  
"Thanks," Merlin says dully, though she is humoured by Guinevere's rambling. The darker woman hurries to correct her earlier statement.  
"Not that you aren't a hero. You just don't look like that."

Merlin beacons Guinevere closer before whispering "I'm in disguise" in which Guinevere laughs again brightly. Merlin founds that she enjoys that sound. Maybe she found another friend. Merlin sees the children coming back and wants to save Guinevere from rotten fruit rain.  
"Oh-uh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Guinevere smiles at her for the last time, hurrying away before she too gets pelted in rotten fruits.

A guard got her away in few hours and Merlin made her way stiffly back to the physicians chambers. Gaius was waiting her with some food and Merlin found that she were starving. Her last meal was yesterday's breakfast.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Merlin just scoffs in response before stating that she knew he was still angry with her. Gaius don't deny the accusation but don't admit it either. He just tells that her mother asked him to look after her.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" Gaius asks and Merlin is not sure how to answers that.  
"That I was special," she tells hesitantly.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive." Merlin thinks carefully about Gaius' words. She never thought that she was so different from others. For her magic was, well, normal.

"What's the point if it can't be used?"  
"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?"  
"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."  
"Why?" She knew about the ban, but she was curious why someone could kill for something one can't help oneself.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

This shocked Merlin. She had never seen a dragon but she still felt a weird kind of connection to the creatures."What? All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

* * *

 

The lady Helen's chamber was odd. Merlin felt the same lingering sadness underneath the vengeance in the room that radiated from the mother of Thomas Collins two nights ago. The straw doll was a curious object too and she could swear she heard it faintly singing in very odd and ugly hissing kind of way. Merlin tries to put those thoughts away from her mind and tries to focus on finding a seamstress who would make her a dress cheaply or an already made one though those usually cost a little fortune. She's surveying through a one stall when the most annoying voice in her opinion calls over to her.

"Hey, how's being a girl coming along. Not very well honestly since she's still in mens clothing," prince Arthur says the last part to his knights who chuckle in her expense. She starts walking away, but again doesn't get the change to back off completely because Arthur shouts at her.

"Aww, don't run away!" Merlin really knows that she shouldn't do what she does next but she can't help herself.  
"From you?" She turns and watches the blonde with annoyance and defiance.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." A very unique insult you have, Merlin thinks and already her mind is on overdrive thinking about comebacks to this prat.  
"Look, I've told you you're an ass," she states like talking to a small child, "I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Arthur swifts a little and Merlin sees Leon a little further away observing the situation with a very tall brown haired knight. He probably still wishes he'd seen the first encounter so is now waiting how things proceed in here.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" she asks the prince when he turns to face his knights. Arthur turns back around quickly a bit of anger flashing in his skyblue eyes.

"I could take you apart with one blow," he states confidently.

"I could take you apart with less than that. Though that sounds highly inappropriate." Arthur's face takes a light shade of pink when he catches the double meaning behind his own words. Merlin smirks triumphantly when she notices his embarrassment. It seems that the prince isn't that confident after all, at least with certain things. Merlin thinks it makes him seem more human though she's pretty sure she is the only one who caught it. He covers it very quickly and shots a dirty look to her. Leon seems to find the situation amusing taking into account his eyes sparkling with laughter though his face remains fairly passive.

"Are you sure?" he asks instead.

"You'd fight against a girl? Could your pride even take the blow of losing?" Arthur doesn't seem to acknowledge her remark but tosses her a mace which she drops from surprise.

"Really? A mace? I can see men's thinking behind this one. Choose a weapon you are sure I don't know how to handle," but no one appears to be listening her. Or they ignore her on purpose.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."  
"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Merlin speaks before thinking, which is probably a bad thing since a guy clearly knowing how to fight is spinning a mace in front of her.

"You can't address me like that."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin gives a little bow and she can hear laughter from the way Leon was standing though the sound is not coming from Leon.

Arthur swings his mace towards her and she steps just away from the spikes. _Okay, talking back was a very bad idea_ , she thinks when Arthur is chasing her around the lower town. Later on she can't remember much about the whole fight but that she used a bit magic to get a way out of Arthur's reach and knocking him off of his feet. The sight of her uncle in the crowd distracts her and the next thing she knows is the ground and the prat sweeping dust to her way. Anger bubbles in her again and the guards hold her up but to her surprise Arthur stops them before anything else happens.

"Wait. Let her go. She may be an idiot, but she's a brave one."  
Merlin just stands there looking at him in bewilderment. She really doesn't know if she should feel insulted or not. Arthur steps a little closer to her personal space and looks at her like he's searching something.

"There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." And then he is gone.


	3. The Dragon's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a year... I have an explanation if you'd really like to hear it. I've been studying for this. (Well of course I have life outside but that's not the point). I've done a lot of planning, studying, going around with ideas and theories, read a lot of material for clothing, religions, education, history, legends and myths, so forth so forth. Now I got sick of this chapter just lying around half done so I finished it and post it now. I want to be authentic, but I'll probably take very many artistic freedoms with stuff, for which I'm going to explain a few things at the bottom. But no more prattling, I hope you enjoy and forgive me, I was anxious to just get it out. (Hox! No beta used)

"Merlin Enya Wyllt! How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius shouted immediately after they reached the physician's chambers.  
  
Merlin was waving her hands frantically in the space between them, trying to come up with something to say. "He attacked me, I was just defending myself!" And it was true, she never wanted to run away from mace wielding killing prodigy. Arthur did say he was trained to kill since birth.  
  
"You could have just walked away! But you must defend yourself against a prince! With magic! Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Merlin could see that Gaius was very angry at the moment, but something in his words made her to lash out right back at him.  
  
"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"  
  
"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"  
  
"I can't stop! And I don't even want to! Magic is all I have, what am I without it? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die. Believe me, I have tried!"  
  
Frustrated tears started to make their way into her eyes and Merlin hurried to her room to hide them. If she had stayed just a second longer she might have seen Gaius' dumbfounded expression turning from shock to realization and then lastly, pity.  
  
After letting Merlin cool down a bit, Gaius gathered his medical pack and carefully peeked to his niece's room. He found her laying on her bed, back turned to the door. He sat beside her and gently shook her awake. "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off."  
  
"Why?" Her face was showing sleepiness and confusion when she sat up and faced him.  
"I need to clean your shoulder wound." Gaius explained softly, waiting her to wake up fully to understand the happenings around her. It took only a moment for her expression to clear up and the words to hit their mark.  
  
"Huh, I didn't even notice he got a hit..." Gaius turned around so she could have her modesty while complying with his request. She covered her chest and Gaius started to dap the bruise on the right shoulder with a damp piece of cloth.  
  
"You preferred your left arm when waving them around." He gave as an explanation.  
  
Merlin remembered the thoughts that have bothered her on occasions these last days and contemplated if she should ask Gaius about them. She hesitated at first, but after a deep breath decided to share her thoughts. "Gaius? What was the woman's name? The one whose son was executed?"  
  
Gaius seemed taken aback for a second before simply answering: "Mary, Mary Collins. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I... I felt her pain when the axe came down and I felt her sorrow when the head rolled on the pavement and I felt her thirst for revenge when Uther declared the celebration. What does it mean?" She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little concerned. And Gaius' next words didn't help that feeling at all.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
She remembered the dark feelings swirling in lady Helen's chambers too and before thinking told, about those as well. "There's more. When I was in the lady Helen's guest chamber I felt these same feelings, just fainter, but I believe they were the same." Gaius just looked thoughtful and didn't comment on that. He put some kind of salve on her shoulder to help with the bruising. Other disturbing thoughts made their way to Merlin's mind and she blurted them out of her mouth.  
"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin tried to cover her fear in a joking manner, but the words still fell from her lips strained. For a moment she imagines he is going to confirm her fears. Gaius grab her good shoulder firmly making her to meet his sincere eyes.  
  
"Don't ever think that."  
  
"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."  
  
"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."  
  
"Like who? You are the most knowledgable man I've ever met. If you can't tell me, no one can."  
  
Her great uncle gave her a potion for pain and after putting her shirt back on she found herself drifting to sleep once more.

 

* * *

  
"Merlin!" The same familiar voice called her in her dreams again and again until it woke her up. It was still dark outside so she followed her hunch and tried to follow the voice. She remembered hearing it on the dungeon cell so she headed there first.  
  
The strange magical feeling guides her pass the guards who are easily distracted and down iron gate shielded stairs to a huge cave. The ceiling is high and filled with pointy shapes that looks a little like melted wax, only darker and made of rock. There is soft blue light in some parts of the cave and Merlin can hear a howling wind somewhere outside. The howling is companied by clinging noise inside the cavern.  
  
The magical pull ended here, so Merlin called out. "Hello! Is someone here? I know you called me, where are you!"  
  
"I'm here!" A great golden dragon flies to a rocky platform in the middle of the cave and inspects the lanky looking girl on mens clothing in front of him curiously. Merlin is a little startled by the size of the golden beast but is calmed by the odd and familiar presence within it. She too is curious about the creature in front of her and the two just eye each other for a while.  
  
"How small you are for such a great destiny." The dragon opens up the conversation. His statement just confuses Merlin more and she can't help but just ask about it.  
  
"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"  
  
"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."  
  
"So there is a reason." Excitement starts to bubble inside her being for finally getting answers after 18 years of living in the fog.  
  
"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."  
Merlin eyes the huge creature in front of her warily and almost subconscious 'right' falls from her lips. The dragon seems unfazed with her disbelief and continues his story. "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlin states, having enough with waiting to know about her magic more.  
  
"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."  
  
Merlin regals her communications with the prat of a prince who is the only Arthur she knows. The dragon can't possibly be talking about him of all people. "No. No, you've got this wrong."  
  
"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." What's that supposed to mean? Merlin thinks quickly before the words fall between her lips without restrain like they have recently done  
  
"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."  
  
"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."  
  
"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." And she thinks no truer words have ever been said from her mouth.  
  
"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." And with that the vague golden dragon flew chuckling away.  
  
"Wait! You didn't even tell me your name! I have questions, I need to know more!"

 

* * *

 

Morning was awkward to say the least. Her magic has acted up again in her sleep after meeting the dragon and thrown her only clothes and bed sheets around the floor. She'll clean her room up later though, because now she was delivering a potion for the lady Morgana. She couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have a potion for nightmares, maybe she should ask Gaius about that. The liquid in the bottle looked much more pleasant than her pain reliever last night. Her mouth fell open when she entered the lady's chambers and she caught sight of the black haired goddess like creature. The lady Morgana didn't seem to register who entered through the door, because she started gossiping right away when she felt another presence in her chambers assuming it to be her maidservant.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole."  
  
If it had been possible Merlin's mouth would have opened even further with the lady's voice. She didn't have any idea how to answer that. The lady continued talking normally though so Merlin assumed she hadn't noticed her yet. Or she did. Merlin was very confused at that moment.  
  
"Pass me that dress, will you?" Merlin picked up a pretty dark blue dress from the chair and handed it to the lady over the dressing screen.  
  
"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it."  
  
Merlin finally finds her voice and little hesitantly answers the beautiful lady who is putting on her dress on the other side. "No my lady."  
  
"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. So do you know what that means?"  
  
"You could go with someone else, my lady?" The question was evident in Merlin's voice and Morgana turned towards the speaker behind the screen. The lady Morgana's face showed surprise for a fraction of a second, before she bluntly stated the obvious with a little dumb look on her beautiful face.  
  
"You are not Gwen."  
  
"No, my lady, I'm Merlin. Gaius' niece and I guess I'll be his apprentice. Um, my lady." She grins a little sheepishly while mentally hitting herself for not knowing how to act around nobility.  
  
"Oh, that Merlin? The one who picked a fight with our prince dearest?" The lady's smirk turned a little scary filled with mischief and the peasant was struck for the moment for the fact that this noble lady didn't seem to be disappointed with her. Quite the opposite really.  
  
"Umm, yes, I guess I am, my lady."  
  
"Will you stop with the 'my lady'. I hear it enough with the courtiers. Just call me Morgana, please."  
  
"Okay, Morgana." The name tasted pleasant on her tongue.  
  
"Will you go to the feast tonight?"  
  
"Gaius has to work there, so yes, I thinks so."  
  
Morgana's eyes shifted to the side of Merlin's head and she turned to find Guinevere walking through the door. "Ah,

Gwen. Nice of you to join us. Now, will you help me with this fastening?" It was like the lady had forgotten she was dressing before her servant had entered.  
  
"Yes, my lady. Why are you here Merlin?" Gwen asked politely while going behind the dressing screen to join her lady, who gave Gwen a pointed look for the formality.  
  
"Oh, Gaius asked me to deliver this. It's for your nightmares."  
  
"Thank him for me, will you? Excellent. Now my dear ladies I need your help." Morgana stepped out from behind the screen with Gwen trailing behind and a deep crimson coloured dress hanging on her right arm.  
  
"So, it's whether I wear this little tease... or give them a night they'll really remember."

 

* * *

 

The three young women had a great time getting Morgana ready for the feast. They talked about little pointless things and laughed at the castle gossips about courtiers, knights and servants alike. When Merlin got back to Gaius' and now her quarters the old physician wasn't there, so Merlin busied herself with cleaning the mess in her room. It didn't took long since she had her clothes on and putting the sheets back to place was the only thing to do basically. After that she finally took the bath she hadn't had the time to take since coming to Camelot three days ago. Merlin didn't have to be alone for long after washing until she heard Gaius entering the main room. Through the open door Merlin saw Gaius carrying a bundle of fabrics and placing them on the table.  
  
"Merlin, would you come here for a minute?" Gaius asked her without looking up, fumbling with the lightly coloured fabrics. When Merlin reached his side on the table Gaius turned to look at her little shyly though Merlin didn't fathom why.  
  
"I bought you something proper to wear since those are all you have at the moment. Go change so we can got to the feast."  
  
Merlin looked at Gaius astonished for few seconds before she unfolded the first item on the table her hands touched. It was a simple light blue kirtle with tight fitted sleeves and blue lacings on the sides. On the table was white chemise to go underneath and a long leather girdle to tie around her waist. She flung her arms around her great uncle and thanked him with a faint whisper before hurrying to her room to change. The kirtle and the chemise were a little loose but with a little bit of imagination and and some instinctive magic, she got it to fit her frame almost perfectly.  
  
After redoing her braid she bursted to the main chamber with a shout of `I'm ready´ and then the young witch, accompanied with the old physician, made her way to the banquet hall.  
  
The hall is full of knights and servants and extravagantly dressed courtiers and Merlin can't help but be awed about the commotion. She can't help the little huff either she makes when her ears catches a part of Arthur's story of their market fight. When Morgana makes her grand entrance Merlin can't help but stare. The lady is truly looking like a goddess and she can't but agree when the prince utters a dumbfounded "God have mercy". Gaius grumbles something about working but Merlin's brain doesn't quite comprehend it.  
  
"She looks great, doesn't she?"  
  
Gaius was switched to Gwen by her side and Merlin absently hears herself agree.  
"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen's comment pulls her out of her daze and remembering Morgana's words about the prince from earlier Merlin finds it hard to believe that those two are anything and voice's her thoughts with a breathless denial. Gwen elaborates quickly. "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"  
  
A teasing smile lights up on Merlin's face. "Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."  
  
Guinevere's dark skin gets a ruby hue at her words and she starts to stammer something back before a guard announces the king and she hurries back to her lady leaving a softly laughing Merlin behind. King Uther crosses the banquet hall gracefully smiling to his courtiers and when reaching the high table for the king and his family turns around and begins his speech.  
  
"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."  
  
The lady was standing in a small platform right across the high table. She was wearing a very extravagant orange gown with blue silk detailing and a peacock shaped jewelry binding the silk down. The dress was in Merlin's honest opinion quite bold but not in a good way.  
  
Lady Helen started her performance and her voice flowed through the hall flawlessly with a haunting tune in unfamiliar language to many in these days. Merlin though understood the words almost like on instinct.  
  
"Lovely night has come to us, lovely night, soft and dark; the lovely night that ends a long and hard, weary day; so rest..."  
  
She felt magic coursing through her in soothing waves. It would be very enjoyable to just close the eyes that felt suddenly so heavy. The soft voice lulling her and everyone else to exhaustion, but something dark was hidden beneath the beautiful voice. Oh, she wanted to sleep so badly.  
  
"Lay your body down, forget your life. Spiders of the night come, spin your silky webs. Spiders of the night come, bind them in their sleep."  
  
Merlin slammed her hands on her ears to block the spell, because that is what it has to be. All the other people inside where dead asleep leaning on tables, pillars, each other. There was something familiar in the darkness and Merlin felt the grief and anger from the court yard and the lady Helen's chambers again.  
  
"Now, spiders of the night, spin! Wrapped in your shroud, dead to the world... just like my son: dead, dead, dead, DEAD!"  
  
Mary Collins is the only thought in Merlin's head accompanied by tiny flicker of fear before she instinctively glances at a chandelier on top of the singing imposer who has pulled out a knife by then. With one last scary look towards the prince the vengeful mother is crashed by the falling mass of bend metal and broken candles. With the sang spell broken the court starts to wake up in confusion, the nobles' faces mirroring emotion from sleepiness to confusion.  
  
The witch wasn't yet dead though and with a one last angry scream she threw her knife towards the prince of Camelot.  
  
Without thinking Merlin leaped to pull the young Pendragon out of the knife's way. There was no way he could dock that in time. She willed her self to go faster and time seemed to slow down around her and her goal. She crapped the leathery sleeve of Arthur's jacket and pulled him out of the seat just as the knife embedded itself deep in the wooden back.  
  
The prince felt on top of his savior knocking the air out of her lungs. Through the haziness in her sight she saw the shape of the witch take her last breath under the weight of bent metal, broken candles and crystal decorations. Arthur had stood up quickly from the ground looking at the fallen form of Mary Collins in shock. Merlin too lifted herself up mentally grumbling about not being helped. The world was turning in her vision from the loss of air and firstly she didn't even notice the king addressing her.  
  
"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid. "  
  
"Oh, well…" Her head was beginning to throb and she just wanted to lie down.  
  
"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."  
  
"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness”, seriously, her eye sight was doing not so funny things and the throb was starting to show signs of turning to a full blown migraine.  
  
"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special”, the king's words were muffeled, or was that just her hearing?  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's personal servant. " And just like that the fog in Merlin's mind cleared with a groan from the particular prince next to her.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was feeling more conflicted than ever before in her life. She just saved the one person she thought would be the one person she'd hate if she ever hated anybody. And now, as a reward nonetheless, she was going to be that person's personal slave person. A maid to a prince. What kind of job would she be even doing? There were rumors, of course, and there would be, no matter what she was really doing to the prince. And what if the prince wanted her to do something she wasn't comfortable with? She wasn't ready to do 'it'! She had never even thought about things like that. Surely Arthur had that much honour in him, even though that can be questionable after the market incident. No, he wouldn't. Merlin needed a job and here she got one. One of the highest paid job's in the castle! It wouldn't hurt to try and see what it's like, would it?

  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she registered her uncle's praise only partly. That brought another weird incident to her mind. The dragon had said that protecting Arthur was her destiny. A personal servant would be an easy place do to that, sure, but what if the dragon is wrong. He has to be! Why would a witch, since that's what she is apparently, protect a son of a king whose hatred has killed hundreds her kind? The son, whose ego is so big that it can't handle a little jab from a defenseless girl. Well, seemingly defenseless, but that's not the point. This has to be a joke right?  
  
Gaius came to her line of sight then with a bundle of old red fabric. He handed the bundle to her with a fond expression on his wrinkled face. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."  
  
Merlin searched his face with a little suspicious gaze before unwrapping the fabric. The book was leather covered with little metal details and clips to close it. From the inside the book was filled with beautiful writing in unfamiliar languages to many and detailed drawings of different plants and creatures. It also had some notes tucked between the pages and some letter had gold or silver whorls and curls and loops decorating the text and the

pictures where in millions of colours.  
"But this is a book of magic."  
"Which is why you must keep it hidden."  
  
"I will study every word."  
  
A knock on the door made the two to shift their focus back to the real world around them. The world where magic is outlawed and if someone saw Merlin with that book would make her lose her head quicker than anyone can even utter the word 'magic'. The intruder was one of Camelot's guards.  
  
"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."  
  
"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."  
  
It took few minutes running behind the guard and few unsuccessful tries at friendly conversation to arrive to the opposite wing of the castle, where Arthur was respectively living. The prince's living quarters were, surprisingly tasty and homey. Merlin has never seen how nobility lived and considering Merlin sleeping on the floor or next to her mother in a very tiny little cot all her life in Ealdor, this was magnificent. The bed was her favourite part of it all of course. It was big and fluffy looking, with pillows, furs and blankets on top and heavy crimson curtains hanging from every corner. She also found the dark wooded furniture, red textiles and white walls being royal, but humble and elegant at the same time.  
  
Arthur and Morris were both in the 'public' part of the room and the private part was separated with two white arches and red curtains which were hiding behind the pillars at the moment. The prince was sitting on the end of the wooden table and Morris was waiting orders, standing near the door next to Merlin now. She decided to head on with her normal behavior, since her work wouldn't start until tomorrow.  
  
”You called Pendragon.”  
  
The prince was clearly displeased with her bored tone and Merlin grinned a little in triumph.  
  
”Yes, and you need to work on your respect. ” He pointed out and Merlin couldn't help but give a little pice of her mind. Though she did it calmly, on the inside the girl was very irritated with Arthur's attitude.  
  
”I give my respect to those who earn it. I don't care if you are a prince or a commoner. You haven't earned my respect yet.” It will probably take you a while to earn that, with trying to kill me and all.  
  
”I could sack you for that.”  
  
”You do that. Neither of us is exceptionally happy about this, so, you'd be doing a favor for both of us. And just to point it out, I don't officially start until tomorrow.” Merlin flashed a faked apologetical smile. Arthur didn't seem affected by her words and attitude at all.  
  
”Being a prince's personal servant is a great honour.” He stated with the kind of clarity that could be written in a book.  
  
A mutter of ”what do you know about honour?” fell from Merlin's lips before she even had a chance to filter her thoughts. She could admit it herself, she felt bitter from their fight and didn't see the prince in very high regard because of that, but saying it out loud would be very bad. She held her breath, waiting if Arthur had heard her words.  
  
”What did you say?”  
  
”Nothing.” On the outside Merlin was the epitome of innocence, but inwardly she sighed with relief. The suspicion on Arthur's face vanished after a few more seconds of studying her and then he started the 'lecture' in a very regal sounding voice.  
  
”You'll be co-working with Morris, since you are a girl and it's proper. So, basically Morris will handle all chores which include my modesty like bathing and dressing up...”  
  
”You can't dress up yourself?”  
  
”I can, but why bother when you have someone to do it to you.”  
  
”So, you don't.” The pleased and amused smirk finds its way to her face regardless of the fight to keep it a secret.  
  
”You'll be left with other chores, like cleaning my chambers, washing my clothes, polishing my armor. We'll see what I can come up with. You see, I'm very imaginative.”  
  
”I hope not too much though.”  
  
”Tomorrow you'll come and watch me train with Morris here for the up coming tournament. You'll have the drinks, the snacks and do whatever I'll told you to do. Understood?”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”My lord,” comes the accusing correction from the lightly pissed prince's mouth. 'Oh, he walked right into that one…'  
  
”I'm not a lady," she starts with a nonchalant response, "so to be a lord would be quite a feat.” The mischief tone sleeks out between the feigned passiveness of servant's character. The last three words were pointed with a slightly singing sort of tune which seems to piss off the prince even further. Merlin, feeling pleased with herself, was having a hard time keeping her face blank since the laughter was bubbling with a whole new intensity. Morris looks disapproving on the side, though that probably haven't got anything to do with her attitude. If she gets fired, he'd have all the torture called work just for himself again, and that thought can't be a pleasing one.  
  
With a slight pink hue on his cheeks the Pendragon prince snaps at her to get out. After a mocking bow, final smirk and step out through the door, Merlin can't hold the laughter anymore. Very irritated voices find their way to her from the chambers and then Morris joins her in the hall.  
  
The walk through the corridors was a silent one after Merlin's mirth died down. She felt awkward again, trying to start a conversation with Morris just like she had with the guard some time ago, but as they tracked down the stone halls and stairs the end result was the same. The only difference were that Morris at least answered to Merlin's questions, may they be as short as possible.  
  
”You'll get the prince's breakfast tomorrow", he announces suddenly while they are rounding a sharp corner.  
  
”Why? I don't even know where the castle's kitchen is.”  
  
”I'll show you now.”  
  
They take a turn to the left and next turn to the right and down the stairs and after that alone Merlin is already confused and lost. Another thing bugging her is the why, for which she didn't get an answer yet. And she says so to the other servant, for whom it takes couple minutes to finally give an answer.  
  
”You'll get the breakfast for two reasons. One, the prince is very irritated every morning so you can wake him when you're at it and secondly, the cook is the most scariest person in this world alive. Ah, from here you take the stairs down and from there go left. Good night!” And with that Morris left Merlin to stand little gobsmacked and alone in a deserted corridor to find her own way back to the physicians chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things. At that time perioid in England last names were very rare and second names were not given at all. But for Merlin I have given the second name for reason unknown yet and will be explained in the future. "Wyllt" in my headcanon (for this series anyway) is an epithet given to Merlin by the villagers of Ealdor. She liked to run around in the woods and cared for all animals so they started to call her wild.
> 
> For my timeline I use a tint of history, some of the series canon and some logical or not so logical thinking of mine. Now is the May-ish of 525, so Arthur is 20 and Merlin 17. Arthur was born in 505 and Merlin in 507. In the series 1 episodes flow kind of funnily if we consider some facts from later seasons, so I'm changing some things. This way the "twenty year peace"-speech Uther gives at the feast is not valid, so I changed it to nineteen. It's been twenty years since the Purge started, clear? If you want to chat more about my timeline hit me with a comment.
> 
> The spell Mary Collins used is found from Merlin wiki in the spell section. This is what was said about the words: "what is sung is completely made up, an non-existing melody that could fit the music. The script writers had, however, written the text of the spell in English so that the singer could have an idea of what the melody should have been related to"
> 
> I think that's it for this one, I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
